Happines, For You
by Spectrume
Summary: Aku... Akan selalu mencintaimu, untuk dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. /707xMC/bad sum/mind to RnR?


Aku tahu...

Aku tahu, apa yang kau inginkan.

Mungkin, selama ini kau hanya berpikir apa yang kau inginkan adalah kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Terutama adikmu yang menjadi alasan dari semua yang kau lakukan ini.

Tapi, kau salah. Sebetulnya ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, lebih dari itu. Sebetulnya mungkin kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri atas keinginanmu yang ini, yaitu...

 _teng! Teng! Teng!_

Lonceng gereja yang berbunyi kencang.

"Anda sudah siap?"

Gereja, altar dan pastur yang sudah disiapkan untuk hari ini.

"Saeyoung... Aku... Ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah bersamaku selama ini"

Dan dia, bidadari yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin didepanmu

* * *

Happines, For You

Desclaimer: Cheritz (for characters and fandom), and Unknown [unknown beneran ya, karena emang gak tau siapa yang nyanyi/buat] (for the song)

Characters: semua karakter MM (kecuali V dan Rika)

Pairing: Saeyoung Choi/ Luciel Choi/ 707 x MC

Warning: mungkin judul gak sesuai isi cerita, Gaje bin OOC, dan perkara-perkara lainnya

* * *

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

707 POV

Heya semuanya! Namaku adalah God Seven, sang _devender of justice_ yang selalu melindungi orang disekitarku!

Lolol, bercanda... Nama asliku adalah Saeyoung Choi.

Cuma seorang hacker biasa yang sudah bosan dengan kehidupan.

Suatu hari, aku sedang bekerja seperti biasa. Lalu ya... Apdet status atau nge-chat, tapi tidak sesibuk itu sesungguhnya. Di game memang seperti itu. Di kenyataan hacker pasti menutup diri dari semua sosial media kan?

[707 _entered the chatroom_ ]

707: lololololol sulumut suang sumuanyu!

Jaehee kang: -_-"

Yoosung: hyung, itu bahasa apa? -_-"

707: bahasa luar angkasaku, namanya bahasa "U" lololol

MC: kumu mumung hubut busu munumukun buhusu buru!

707: nah! ini adalah salah satu contohnya! Hebat _serevant_ MC! +_+

MC: tentu, God Seven! Aku akan selalu di sisimu _darling!_

707: _i love you, darling!_

MC: _i love you too, darling!_

707: _i love you, darling!_

MC: _i love you too, darling!_

707: lolololol

Yoosung: aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan... -_-"

Jaehee Kang: sepertinya bukan hanya dirimu yang tidak mengerti...

707: baiklah, sekarang. _prince_ Seven sedang membuat pesawat luar angkasa, jadi aku akan pergi dulu

MC: _princess MC_ akan menunggu!

707: ok, sekarang aku akan pergi!

707: whosh!

[707 _has left the chatroom]_

 _._

kuharap kalian tidak mengataiku mukaku yang berantakan ini. Aku sedang malu berat tahu!

* * *

Original POV

[Flashback]

"Ugh... Akhirnya pekerjaan selesai..."

Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu sembari merengangkan tubuh, karena kau baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk yang membuatmu mengerti posisi Jaehee selama ini

Tapi, setelah itu, Lagi-lagi kau merasa yang biasa kau lakukan jika seperti ini adalah mengisengi sang member termuda di RFA. Tapi entah mengapa kau merasa tidak _mood_ melakukannya

Saat itupun kau melihat rumahmu.

bungkus _honey buddha chips_ yang berantakan

Gelas kaleng doktor kertas yang berserakan dan beberapa tumpah dan membasahi lantai

Baju yang tidak diketahui mana yang bersih mana yang kotor

Haha... Rumah yang _SANGAT_ berantakan

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Seven akan memanggil sang _mrs. Mary Vanderwood_ untuk membersihkan rumah, kalian salah.

Dia membersihkan rumahnya saudara-saudara! M-E-M-B-E-R-S-I-H-K-A-N-N-Y-A! Mungkinkan malaikat sedang merasuki dirinya!?

Kau sedang serius membereskan rumahmu, bahkan bagimu sendiri adalah hal langka.

'Mungkinkah cinta adalah penyebabnya?'

Saat kau berpikir seperti itu, pipimu kembali mengeluarkan rona. Tapi kau tak menganggahnya, kau membiarkannya sembari membersihkan rumah

"Hm? Sejak kapan ada kamar ini?"

Kau berkata seperti itu saat binggung melihat sebuah pintu di dekat bagian belakang rumahmu. Ruangan yang sepertinya sangat jarang kau masuki sehingga kau sendiri lupa apa isi ruangan itu.

Kau membuka pintu itu, dan kau melihat...

Piano, ya, _grand_ piano yang besar dan sudah cukup dipenuhi debu

Kau sempat berpikir sejenak dari mana piano ini, dan kau ingat kau pernag iseng membelinya, dan berakhir terbengkalai seperti ini

Kau berjalan pelan mendekati piano itu. Menekan tuts-tuts piano yang masih berbunyi. Lalu kau duduk lalu mulai membiarkan jari-jarimu menari diatas tuts piano itu.

(Kalo mau bayangin dia main lagu apa, pikirin aja lagu "Life with mask")

Bagimu, lagu itu mengambarkan perasaanmu. Terdengar menenangkan tapi menyayat hati di waktu yang sama. Entah mengapa kau suka lagu itu

Kau memberhentikan jari-jarimu yang sejak tadi menari setelah lagu itu selesai, kau menghela nafas. Yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lega bagimu

' _plok-plok-plok'_

kau terkejut mendengar suara tepuk tangan itu, dengan refleks kau menoleh...

Dan melihat dirinya yang masih bertepuk tangan

" e-eh!? Ada apa? Kau tidak memberi tahu kalau kau ingin kerumahku?" katamu setengah gugup karena tatapan sang perempuan yang masih melihat kagum padamu

Tapi perempuan itu tak menjawab, ia mendekatimu dan memberikan kunci mobil sambik mengatakan "kunci mobilmu, tertinggal di rumahku. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesanku?"

Kau hanya menerima kunci itu lalu keluar dari ruangan yang diikuti olehnya. Kau lalu mengambil ponselmu lalu mengetik jawaban

 _ting!_

"Itu ada pesan, coba kau buka"

"Aku tahu itu darimu"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang baru saja menulis pesan. Aku habis bersih-bersih rumah"

"Hee... Kupikir kau hanya iseng bermain piano..."

Kau tersentak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya itu, dia benar-benar mendengarkan permainanmu tadi

"Dan... AKU BARU TAHU KAU BISA BERMAIN PIANO. GOD, BAGAIMANA CARANYA!?" teriaknya dengan sangat ribut

Kau hanya bisa diam mendengar teriakannya, kau terlihat bingung tapi terlihat senang di saat bersamaan.

Tentu saja, dia memuji kelebihanmu. Dari semua kekuranganmu, dan yang mengatakannya adalah dia

"Otodidak, aku cuma iseng"

"Keren! Aku selalu ingin bisa memainkan piano!"

"Lagunya tadi juga bagus, apa judulnya?"

"Hm? Tidak ada judulnya, itu lagu buatanku"

...

Hening sejenak...

"OMG, OMG, OMG, SERIUS, MIAPAH!?" teriak MC kaget yang kencengnya kayak pake toa (?)

"Mi goreng, miaw~"

"Jangan bercanda plis, seriusan!? Bikinan sendiri?"

"Iya~"

"Emang bisa main piano!?"

"Ya~"

"Terus, ini pianonya sebenernya kepake!?"

"Ya"

"Keren banget!"

"Ya..."

"Kalo kayak gitu, bisa bikinin lagu buatku dong!?"

"Iy- eh, apa!?"

"Iya bikinin lagu pake piano, bisa kan?. Temanya, AKU!"

"Aku sibuk"

"Tak... Peduli..."

" _serevant MC_! Aku sibuk"

" _God Seven, serevant MC_ kadang butuh hiburan..."

Kau terlihat tak kuat, segera memalingkan mukamu. Dia yang sangat imut bagimu membuatmu ingin keluar angkasa sekarang

"Ok, ok, baiklah. God Seven akan berbaik hati memenuhi permintaanmu"

"Serius!? Ciyus!? Miapah!?"

"Mi apa ya~ lol"

"Lol, serah deh Sev~"

Kau hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut, pipimu yang kau tahan agar tak merona tetap memerah saat melihatnya

Karena, kau tahu apa lagu yang kau mainkan. Yaitu _love song for her._

* * *

Kau sudah siap, partitur lagu sudah kau buat. Kau melihatnya dengan senang, membayangkan ekspresinya yang indah di matamu

 _kring! Kring!_

Tapi sayangnya, kegiatanmu terganggu oleh ponselmu yang berdering itu.

Kau mengambil ponsel tersebut dari kantung bajumu, dan melihat pesan.

 _text from Jumin Han_

Jumin mengirimimu pesan, saat kau melihat isi pesannya. Kau hanya 'sedikit' merinding saat membaca pesan tersebut.

Haha... Ia tahu kau meng- _hack cctv_ untuk bertemu dengan 'Elly'

Dan dia menyuruhmu untuk ke rumahnya sekarang, habislah kau

Kau segera menulis pesan pada MC untuk tidak ke rumahmu dulu, tentu karena kau harus ke rumah pemilik sang 'Elly'

* * *

Kau turun dari mobilmu, dan kau melihat _penthouse_ sang pemilik perusahaan C &R itu. tapi mungkin bukan saatnya untuk terkagum. Ada hal yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini kan?

Kau melihat _bodyguard_ didepan _penthouse_ itu, dan setelah pengecekan yang lama. Kau diantarkan oleh pelayan serta beberapa _bodyguard_ disekitarnya

Oh, ayolah. Tak perlu serepot ini bukan? Sekalipun dia membenci sang pemilik perusaan, tak mungkin juga ia akan loncat dan mencakar wajahnya kan? Kecuali jika memang ia ingin tinggal dipenjara.

Dan kau bahkan adalah seorang 'program game' yang tidak dibuat untuk membencinya.

Setelah kau sampai didekat ruang tamu. Sang _bodyguard_ dan pelayan meninggalkannya. Mereka berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin sendiri saat menemuinya, mungkin agar tak terlihat saat ia menyiksamu?

 _ting! Ting!_

Kau mendengar suara piano didekat ruangan itu, kau yakin 100℅ bahwa pasti sang Jumin Han lah yang memainkannya

 _tring!_

kau mendengar notif _messange_ dari ponselmu. Kau melihat pesan itu berasal darinya, dan kau membacanya

' _ah, aku juga mungkin datang terlambat, aku sedang berada di rumah seseorang, lho~'_

 _'Kau juga datang kesana? Katanya Jumin marah karena kau bertemu Elly ya? Lololol'_

 _'Ah, dan kau tahu...'_

kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari ponselmu sejenak setelah mendengar lagu dari piano yang semakin kencang. Mungkin kau memang tidak hebat dalam musik klasik, tapi kau tahu lagu yang Jumin mainkan adalah...

 _Fantasie Improptu (chopin)_

lagu yang sangat cepat dan sangat sulit untuk dimainkan, tapi kau mendengar ia yang memainkannya dengan lancar

 _plok! Plok!_

hatimu terasa berat setelah mendengar suara tepuk tangan didalam ruangan itu, kau kembali membaca pesan di ponselmu sembari berjalan dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dan...

"Wah~ hebat! Keren sekali, Jumin"

'Jumin bisa bermain piano juga, keren ya'

 _ckit!_

bagimu, ini sungguh sakit dan berat. Tapi kau berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dan kau mengangkat wajahmu

"Wah~ siapa yang bermain piano? Keren banget lho~"

Sakit.

"Wah, MC. Kau menemani Jumin bermain piano? Romantis sekali~"

Semakin sakit.

"Benar-benar, kalian pasangan yang cocok, lho!"

Hatimu bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, 707?"

"A-ah, bisa kita bicarakan nanti?"

"Tidak, ikut aku."

Dalam hati, kau bersyukur Jumin menyuruhnya pulang. Kau sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini. Sampai kau lupa apa saja yang dibicarakan Jumin

* * *

kau hanya mendekam di rumahmu. Kau tak pernah keluar, kau tak pernah mengabarinya lagi. Padahal jika kau melihat ponselmu, kau akan melihat beberapa _missed calls_ darinya

Tapi, kau membiarkan itu semua. Toh, ia sudah bersama orang lain kan?

Bagimu, kau hanya terlalu percaya diri, kau tahu ia adalah orang yang ramah pada semua orang. Dan kau adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil ia dekati

Semua pantas mendapatkan kebaikannya, kecuali dirimu.

Kau tak peduli, kau menyanggah pikiran yang kau pikir menggangu itu. Dan kau kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanmu

 _tok... Tok... Tok..._

kau mendengar suara pintu yang jauh, dan kau segera menghampiri pintu itu.

 _crek!_

Kau membuka pintu rumahmu, dan...

"MC! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Badanmu menggigil!" katamu yang panik setelah melihat dirinya yang menggigil

"He... Hehe..."

"Kau sudah gila ya!?"

"Maaf, aku hanya khawatir. Kau tidak pernah mengabariku lagi. Jadi aku mendatangi rumahmu" "dan aku memiliki hal yang harus dibicarakan"

"Haaah... Apa?"

"Aku... Sayang padamu..."

Jantungmu berdebar kencang setelah mendengarnya. Kau ingin membalasnya tapi bibirmu kaku untuk mengucapkannya

"Dan aku memiliki permintaan, maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

Kau yang sadar dari lamunanmu segera menjawabnya. "apa?"

Kau melihat dirinya yang tersenyum dan mulai mengatakan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin..."

[Flashback end]

* * *

Dan sekarang. Kau tersadar dari lamunan panjangmu, dalam keadaan masih menatap dirinya yang masih tersenyum padamu.

Suasana ini... Pernikahankah?

"Um... Saeyoung, bisakah kau bergantian pada tamu yang lain? Sepertinya mereka juga ingin mengucapkan selamat,"

Pada saat itu, kau merasa kau terjatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat gelap dan dalam. Tapi kau menahannya dengan tersenyum, dan berbalik

Ya, kau sekarang telah tersadar oleh semuanya.

Kau, adalah pengiring piano untuk pernikahan. Seorang Jumin Han dan MC.

Acara pernikahan telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dan nanti kau akan memainkannya lagi untuk penutup acara. Kau tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur dari acara itu.

 _bugh!_

Kau memukul tembok ruang rias yang kosong itu dengan keras. Dan menimbulkan kerusakan di tembok dan tanganmu sendiri.

Tapi, itu tak terasa sakit karena sakit yang didalam hatimu masih menggerogoti perasaanmu dengan rasa sakit

Dan kau juga melihat air dari bagian dalam kacamatamu, juga wajahmu yang menghangat. Kau menangis

Kau tak kuat menahan semuanya, bahkan hatimu sempat mengatakan bagaimana jika mati saja.

Tapi lagi-lagi kau tak bisa. Mereka menunggu lagu penutup acara pernikahan mereka, dan kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari ruangan kosong itu.

"Aku... Benar-benar tak percaya pernikahan ini terjadi..."

Kau mendengar ada yang berbicara dari lorong sebelah, dan suara itu... Kau yakin itu adalah suara Jaehee.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau terlihat suram semenjak upacara dimulai,"

Kali ini suara Zen.

"Ya, ya. Ada apa? MC juga tak seperti biasanya saat melihat wajahmu, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kali ini adalah suara teman yang sering kau kerjai, Yoosung Kim

"Tidak Yoosung, kami tidak hanya binggung... Tentang mengapa MC menikah dengan tuan Han"

"Memangnya... Ada apa?"

"... Setahuku..." "MC, setahuku selama ini dia hanya menyukai Saeyoung"

Kau yang menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya melebarkan matamu dengan kaget. Kau terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Apa!? Benarkah itu, Jaehee!?"

"Tapi, itu kenyataannya. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku, ia hanya menyukai Saeyoung, bukan tuan Han"

"Tapi... Memang sebelumnya kan Saeyoung pernah tidak on selama beberapa hari kan?"

"Iya... Ada kemungkinan itu yang membuat hatinya berubah..."

"Tapi... Saat aku melihat MC diupacara pernikahan. Aku memang melihat dirinya yang menatap Saeyoung dengan tatapan sendu"

"Mungkin itu adalah penyesalannya..."

Kau hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Air matamu sudah tak bisa kau tahan lagi. Kau tak kuat, ini sudah sangat gila

Dan, jika memang jika dunia sudah gila. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang gila juga kan?

Kau keluar dari ruangan. Kau mendobrak pintu yang membuat orang-orang terheran melihatmu. Dan kau hanya berjalan biasa menuju piano yang seharusnya di pakai untuk acara penutup yang tidak sekarang

Kau membuka piano itu, mengetes suaranya. Dan mulai memainkan lagu itu

Like the sun in the sky I'm always here

brightening the world you breath and live in  
Anywhere you go you can feel my gentle love

I still remember your face and your smile  
As vivid as the blue water

There's a tree standing alone we promised to  
decorate. I can wait 'til you come.

If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide  
in your home alone  
Look to the sky I am always here with you

Your loneliness can blind you to the joys  
of your day  
Come out I'm the rays of the sun keeping  
your heart calm ever more

You still remember my voice and my scent  
As lucid as your dreams last night

I wish the snow from the sky lights up your  
windows in winter and fills you up with hope  
once again.

If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide  
in your home alone  
Look to the sky I am always here with you

Your loneliness can blind you to the joys  
of your day  
Come out I'm the rays of the sun keeping  
your heart calm ever more...

Kau berhenti memainkan lagu itu setelah selesai. Dan kau mengambil _mic_ yang kau pakai untuk bernyanyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Anu... Maaf saya melakukannya secara mendadak dan mengangetkan kalian semua," "dan saya sebetulnya ingin berbicara pada mempelai wanita yang disana," "MC, aku... Tak pernah tahu kau menyukaiku... Aku hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa kau cintai. Bahkan aku sempat memarahi dan membentakmu. Tapi kau hanya diam, dan selalu menyapaku lagi. Aku tak bisa menahan hatiku sendiri untuk tidak mencintaimu. Dan... Setelah aku tahu, aku merasa bodoh. Dan sekarang akan kukatakan agar kau puas,"

"Aku... Sangat, sangat, sangat, mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku"

Kau menghampiri sang mempelai wanita, dan mencium tangannya sebelum kau kabur untuk pergi dari semua ini.

Semua menjadi riuh atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi setelah itu mereka kembali diam dan melanjutkan pesta.

greb!

Jumin yang masih melamun tersadar karena tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh 'istrinya' itu. Dan dia pun menolehkan muka sambil tersenyum dengan air mata di pinggir matanya.

"Jumin... Aku... Mencintaimu"

Jumin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris atas apa yang didapatnya, senyuman dan ucapan cinta yang 'terpaksa' darinya, dia mengerti, karena ia tahu maksudnya adalah

' _aku... Mencintaimu... Tapi aku juga mencintainya... Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

END

Note from me:

Please review and fav!


End file.
